Dark Days
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: For centuries, Vampires and Humans have had a strong tension towards each other, declaring the other weak and that shouldn't have the right to live. They have captured, killed, stole from, raped, abused, sold, and tortured each other, but the two still haven't gone to war. One night, several actions, changes everything and will eventually lead on to something b (rest of sum inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam-Chan: Hiya everybody! I'm back with another story! I promise i won't abandon it this **__**time! Um, this story has a clich**__**é in it... It's the vampire one (le  
**__**gasp!) *goes into the corner of **__**shame* I know, that one is overuesd a LOT, but this one has vampire-fighting priest in it!**__**  
**_

_**12-27-13 edit: Just taking away the extra " marks, 'n' stuff..**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: Drama shit! Bad language, Rape, fighting, uke Germany, past UkSp, sorta Germancest, bondage and etc... **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (le gasp!) Nope, y'all already knew that :'D**_

* * *

_Prologue:_

_For centuries, Vampires and Humans have had a strong tension towards each other, declaring the other weak and that shouldn't have the right to live. They have captured, killed, stole from, raped, abused, sold, and tortured each other, but the two still haven't gone to war. One night, several actions, changes everything and will eventually lead on to something big... A war might come.. A spark will grow again... Acceptance is learned.. The young are being strong for their loved ones.. Friendship is better than staying loyal to the ruler, So choose the right side to be on, so in the end you won't find a broken world... _

* * *

"A-are you guys s-sure t-t-that _t-they're_ here?" A man who was shaking in fear asked...

"Of course _they're _here!" Stop being such a wimp Toris!" A man with acid green eyes and strawberry blonde hair replied..

"Both of you shut up.. You're going to give away our position." A man with blue eyes and blonde hair whispered harshly...

The leaves on trees above them rustled and a sinister chuckle was heard...

"We're surrounded.." The man with blue eyes said..

"Don't worry Ludwig, i got us covered..." The man with green eyes said as he took out a Bible, a cross and two swords with stake-like points... He gave Toris the Bible and cross, while he and Ludwig took the 'stake swords'. Six vampires immediately surrounded the three men.. Green eyes locked with brown eyes... The green eyed man looked surprised, then his eyes converted back to looking fierce..

"Antonio" He muttered...

"Arthuro~." The brown eyed vampire replied..

Everyone was ready to attack, but waited for their leader's orders... The leaders seemed to be having a battle of the mind, attacking each other with their eyes. In their own world...

* * *

Arthuro, come back to me... _We could be together again, we could be happy... _

No! You're lying! I can't! I-i won't! _I won't give in! I-i-i can't! For the sake of the innocent people in __the town!_

I'm not lying to you Arthuro, i'm still your Antonio... _Come back Arthuro, stop tearing yourself __apart... I can't stand to see you hurt yourself..._

N-n-no! You're not! We can't be together! You're different, I'm different... _You tricked me once, __but not twice Antonio! I can't be with you..._

Yes we can... I won't give up on you Arthuro, never... _I'd wait forever if i had to... _

Why?! Why, damnit! Why won't you understand...? _He needs to face the truth, we can't be... _

Antonio forgot all English and answered in his native tongue. Porque Arthuro, yo todavía te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte ... Voy a esperar por siempre para ti, mi precioso Arturo. _I can't __stop loving you Arthur... I won't stop loving you.. No matter what happens..._

I-i-i can't believe you Antonio... I can't love you.. You shouldn't love me.. I **have **to kill you or you will kill me.. _I will always hide my feelings... I'll hide them forever, until there is peace..._

* * *

The two drew out their weapons; and they instantly collided.. The battle had now commenced... About a half-hour later, the trio managed to kill two vampires, but had also taken in a lot of damage.. Toris's Bible had scratch marks, Ludwig's and Arthur's stake swords had blood where they killed the vampires, but they were also chipped on the sides where the vampires tried to break the stakes.. Luckily, the small cross was in perfect condition... Toris's whole body was wholeheartedly shaking in fear.. He wanted to go back to the town. Their weapons were worn out.. His Bible had a dozen scratches on it, Ludwig's stake sword looked liked it was about to break and Arthur's...Wait! Where was Arthur? Toris looked around him and saw that the strawberry blonde was nowhere to be found...

"Ludwig!" Toris screamed...

"Yes Toris.." Ludwig said as he block an attack from a vampire... _Toris was such a child __sometimes.._

"W-w-where's Arthur?!" Toris shouted...

"I-i-i don't know..." Ludwig answered. _Damn it Arthur! Going off on your own like that and __leaving Toris and i by ourselves... He's probably fighting vampires and forgot we were here.. __Arthur will be okay for a second.. So i'll take Toris back to the town and come back to help him.._

Toris let out an unmanly scream as his Bible was being scratched.. Ludwig charged at the vampire attacking Toris and threw the stake into the vampire's chest.. The vampire fell to the ground and died..

"Let's go!" Ludwig shouted as he pulled his stake sword out of the vampire..

The two ran towards the direction of the town... They kept running until Ludwig tripped over something and dropped his stake sword.. The blue eyed man was about to get up when a trap sprung and lifted him up into the trees..

"Ludwig!" Are you okay!?" Toris screamed in fright... His voice echoing itself all around the forest..

Ludwig mentally facepalmed... Toris probably alerted every single vampire there was, their position...

"Toris, run to the town... Leave me here, I'll be fine... Just, get out of here.." Ludwig said..

Toris looked back at the other man once more, before running full speed towards the town, Ludwig's words still replaying in his mind...

* * *

Gilbert watched the fighting going from the trees.. He would be down there fighting with the others, but noooooooo... His boss just had to say no! Damn him! He was way _too _awesome for his boss to keep him from fighting... So what if he made fun of some of the beginners, they were acting like pansies in the first place!

"Gilbert, maybe you need to take a break from fighting." His boss had said... Sometimes Gilbert thought his boss had a stick up his ass instead of a dick... Keessee! He was so awesome! His boss has suggested to put traps everywhere and so, to keep himself from boredom, (not because he actually thought his boss had a good idea) he set up traps and waited for five minutes...

Nothing fucking happened!

Suddenly, Gilbert heard a girlish sounding scream of "Ludwig! Are you okay!?" His bored expression turned into a smirk, some wimpy boy's friend had gotten caught into one of his traps... With insane speed, Gilbert ran towards the sound of the wimpy boy's voice.. Gilbert finally reached his destination and silently watched his prey... He was sexy! (But, not as sexy as Gilbert himself) And by the looks of what he was wearing, he was a priest.. Gilbert wrapped the man up into a bundle, so it was suitable to carry, but also to the point that the man wouldn't die... Ludwig felt himself being carried and tried to lay as still as possible so the creature would think he was dead... Gilbert knew the man was trying to 'play' dead, and could hear the man's soft breathing every few seconds.. In no time, the vampire made it to his home with his captured prey and wasted no time into bring him upstairs.. (still in the bundle, of course) Gilbert unwrapped the bundle and quickly dodged a fist trying to hit his jaw and with ease, pinned the man's arms down...

"Who the fuck are you!" "Let me go bastard!" The man demanded..

The vampire chuckled and leaned over the man, his lips almost touching the other's ear... "_So __feisty_, _i fucking_ _love it~.." _he whispered in the man's ear, then biting down on his earlobe, drawing blood... The man hissed in pain and pleasure, while his face turned crimson...

"What do you think you're doing!?" The man questioned...

"Oh, i forgot you were a priest... Well, i'm basically going to _fuck_ you." Gilbert bluntly told the man... Gilbert started to undo the buttons on the man's shirt as he said this...

"No!" The man replied as he tried to struggle...

"If you keep struggling, i'll rip up your outfit..." Gilbert said, holding the man down.

The man stopped struggling and let the vampire take off his clothes... He couldn't let this _animal _rip up his clothes! Father Carlos gave them to him!

Gilbert took one of his hands off the man's arm so he could unbutton the man's pants...

"Punch!"

The vampire fell to the floor, groaning in pain where Ludwig punched him... Ludwig took that as an opportunity to escape and ran out the room... He ran down the long set of stairs and unknowingly ending up in the vampire's kitchen... There it was! A few feet away from Ludwig stood the door.. Ludwig ran as fast as he could towards the door, he was so close to freedom... Then he tripped... (and hit the floor face first, which was quite painful) Wait... He tripped?! Ludwig tried to get up again, but something or _someone _pulled him by the leg, picked him up and put him over his shoulder... Ludwig weakly struggle against the vampire, but was in to much pain to escape the vampire's grip as he was carried back to the _horrid room.. _Gilbert took the man's hands and tied them to the headboard. Gilbert took off the rest of the man's clothes and stared at the other for a few minutes... The man blushed from the attention and tried to turn his head away... Gilbert held the man's head in place and started placing butterfly kisses below the man's jawline and stopped at his neck... Gilbert looked at the pale neck before him, "It looked like it belonged to a virgin." He thought to himself, but made a mental note to ask his prey before fucking him into the bed.. Gilbert licked and sucked on the delicate skin, earning small, half-hearted moans from the man... They were not enough! He wanted to hear the other _scream...! _Gilbert place more kisses on the man's chest, while adding the occasional bite marks...

"Ahh..." A moan slipped through Ludwig's defenses.. Even though it was quiet, the vampire heard it and immediately craved for more...

Gilbert tweaked a nipple and instantly got a reaction from the man...

"Ah! Mmmh!" Ludwig moaned, his face was crimson and he was getting sweaty from being hot and bothered by the things the vampire did to him... _Damn his body for reacting!_

Gilbert brought his mouth close to the other nipple and let his tongue have a experimental lick...

"Mmrph! Pleasssssse sttttop!" Ludwig tried saying while trying to keep in a moan with no avail...

Gilbert only smirked as he heard the cute moan come from the man's mouth...

"Nrrg...!" Ludwig tried to turned his head to the side and muffle his moans.. No! He shouldn't be acting like this! His body shouldn't be responding to the vampire's

touches... He shouldn't feel this way with the vampire... He should only feel this way with his future wife, when he escapes this horrid place...

_"If you escape..." Said a voice in his mind. _

He will escape! H-h-he will e-e-escape, right...?

_"You're pathetic.. You're stuttering over something you know the answer to.. It doesn't matter __anyway, because you don't want to escape... You want to be roughly fucked by this sexy __vampire..." The voice said.._

No! he didn't! No! That was wrong!

_But you can't seem to stop your reactions.. It's because you want this~. The voice replied... _

Who are you!? Why do you keep saying those things!?

_I am you... I am your sexual desirers... I was freed by the vampire... I'm the part that knows you __want to enjoy all this pleasure... I know you enjoy this sinful pleasure and that you _**love **_to be __dominated.. There's no point in fighting it, for i am now freed.. Surrender to your pleasures and __desirers, for your body has already submitted willingly~... The voice kept taunting him in it's sing-__song voice..._

Ludwig was taken out of his thoughts when a hand stroked his painful erection..

"Ahhh..N-n-noo.." Ludwig gasped, the feeling of the cold hand on his erection was foreign to him...

Gilbert was in between the man's legs, smirking up at him while he took his hand off the man's erection (which was now dripping with precum) The vampire licked the inside of the man's thigh, loving how it was so firm...

"Donnnn't do that.." Ludwig managed to choke out as he gasped..

Gilbert answered by teasingly licking the area around the man's erection, trying not to chuckle as the man poorly concealed his moans... Why did the man even try to protest..? Didn't he make it clear that he was going to _fuck him whether he liked it or not.. _and by the looks of things, the man really enjoyed being touched...

"Pleasssse stoppp..." This feeling of being aroused was to much for Ludwig.. It made him squirm and shiver from even the slightest touch...

"Does your name happen to be Ludwig?" The vampire asked...

"W-why?" Ludwig wasn't about to give the vampire a straight answer...

"I'm not _that _cruel..." "I do like to know the name of the person i'm about to fuck."

"I'm not going to be here forever! I-i-i will escape from you, y-you fucking psychopath!"

"Keessee~! You really think you _can_ escape from me~? You're the crazy one~!"

Gilbert let his hands wander around the man's body.. The man try to protest, but at one point he seemed to know Gilbert wasn't listening and shut his mouth.. Gilbert bite the man's neck, but didn't sink his teeth in... (Ludwig was grateful that he didn't) The man managed to keep his moan from coming out this time... Two fingers were jammed in front of Ludwig's face...

"Suck.." The vampire commanded.. When he saw that Ludwig wouldn't open his mouth, he said "Suck, or it'll hurt like a bitch when i fuck you."

That got Ludwig sucking on his fingers... Gilbert took the saliva coated fingers out of the man's mouth and put his fingers inside the man... Ludwig hissed in pain, but his body gradually got use to the fingers...

"Take them out! Stop! Take them out!" Ludwig protested.. He didn't care if his body liked it, he wanted them out!

Ludwig sighed in relief as the fingers were taken out, but almost screamed as something pushed itself inside of him... Tears hung at the corners of Ludwig's eyes, threatening to fall out..

"TAKE IT OUT!" Ludwig screamed... A few tears came out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.. The vampire licked the tears away as he took his cock out halfway, preparing to thrust it in again...

Thrust!

Ludwig screamed, the pain was too much...

Thrust!

He felt blood oozing out of himself as the vampire kept thrusting... _It made him scream.._

Thrust!

Ludwig thought he was ripping on the inside... _Maybe the vampire would stop, or maybe he is lying to himself.. _

Thrust!

But then the vampire hit a spot and Ludwig moaned, he moaned and screamed... _It felt good this time...It's not suppose to feel this way.._

Thrust!

The spot was repeatedly hit and it felt good... Ludwig felt forbidding pleasure as he squirmed under the vampire... The sensation was driving him crazy. He would be insane by the time the vampire was finished with him...

"Ah! Ahhh! Mmmh!" Ludwig vision went blurry for a half-second.. Was he going insane that soon?

Gilbert _loved_ how tight the man was and wasn't the least bit sorry that he had taken the man's virginity. He _loved_ the screaming and moaning that reached his ears.. He _loved_ how the strong priest he had captured now looked like a whore... He_ loved _the sight that was in front of him.. The man face had a cute pinkish blush on it, he was breathing hard, saliva drooling out of the corner of his mouth, while his beautiful blue eyes were wide open in pleasure... Yes, Gilbert _loved _the beautiful sight in front of him..

"You look much better like this~." Gilbert said, afterwards he licked away more tears that had rolled down the man's cheeks. The vampire was close to orgasm, so he started stroking the man's cock...

Ohh! Ahh.. Nnnnrg! Ludwig cried out as he came... Images of his team flashed in his mind. Then all the world turned black...

Gilbert found his release a few minutes after the man... He saw that man had passed out and took his dick out of the man's hole.. So far, this man was his favorite pleasure slave... Yes, he would have to be train him a little more, but it was okay, they would have lots of _fun_ during the man's training~. Gilbert held the unconscious man like a child would hold their favorite toy... He untied the man's writs, knowing that the other would be too sore to do any damage... Gilbert fell asleep, holding his new _toy. _He was keeping this one...

* * *

Toris kept running towards the town... He needed help! Ludwig was in trouble! Maybe Father Carlos would know what to d-

Crash!

Toris saw a stake sword pointed at him, the person holding the deadly weapons was...Arthur!

"Arthur! P-p-please come q-q-quickly! Ludwig is in a trap!" Toris tried to say this in a calm voice, but fear overtook him..

Arthur lowered the stake sword... "Where is Ludwig?" He asked, concerned for his best friend..

Toris ran back towards the trap and Arthur followed him.. When they reached it, Ludwig and the trap were nowhere to be found..

Oh dear, t-t-they must h-h-have gotten h-h-him... Toris stuttered..

"Toris...Go to the church and tell my little brother i'll miss him.." Arthur said this with a sad, painfully, quiet voice...

W-w-where are y-y-you g-g-going? Toris asked...

I'm going to save my best friend... Arthur replied... He took off before Toris could say another word...

Toris, himself, ran back towards the town, once again... But this time headed towards the church.. When inside the church, he walked up to a little boy, no more than eight years of age and told him that he had a message for him, from his brother...

"Yay~! Artie send me a message~!" The little boy with sunflower-like blonde hair and baby blue eyes jumped up the down for joy...

"H-h-he says that h-h-he will miss you..." Toris said... He saw that the little boy stop jumping up and down and held his head down.. Even the odd hair string that always stood up on his head was drooping...

"D-did he say when he was coming back...?" Asked the boy...

"I'm s-s-sorry, he didn't say..."'

"Artie said he was going to do something important, didn't he?" The little boy questioned..

"Yes, he did..." Toris answered, surprised that the little boy's demeanor changed quickly...

"Well if you see him, tell him i said hi and that i wanna see Mr. Tomato Lover again~!" The little boy said this happily and ran off before Toris could ask him who Mr. Tomato Lover is...

Toris sighed inwardly... He hoped Arthur knew what he was doing...

* * *

Arthur ran as far as he could... He finally reached a old tree house... He climbed up the hidden ladder and walked towards the balcony... Arthur put two fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. About five minutes later, the Brit heard foot steps behind him... Arthur didn't turn around, but only muttered a greeting under his breath...

Antonio...I am here, asking for your help... You know it's of importance, since I've never come to you for anything, _anymore... _

"And what will you _forfeit_ in return?" The brown eyed vampire purred...

"I will forfeit...My life."

"You do know that you will never be able to leave unless i tell you..?" Antonio questioned, wanting to make sure Arthur knew what he was doing.

"I know what i'm doing _Antonio. _If i didn't, i wouldn't have made this choice." Arthur answered quietly..

"So be it..." Antonio replied.

Antonio walked towards Arthur, (who was still on the balcony) and stood next to him... The two stared at the full moon, it looked so _close, _but it is deceiving...

"Arthuro, we have to cover your scent tomorrow" Antonio said, after moments of silent...

"I-i-okay..." Arthur muttered...

Why did i do this?

_To save your best friend, remember..? The voice in his mind answered..._

Why didn't i go to any other vampire?

_Because Antonio has feelings for you and you for him... The voice said in a monotone type voice... _

I have none of the sorts!

_You're lying to yourself once again Arthur... _

Fine! Maybe i am!

_Yes you are... The voice said playfully _

"But that still doesn't help me control my urges..."

_For killing or sex? The voice bluntly asked... _

"Both..."

_I wish you would stop being in denial... _

Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts by the absence of Antonio. He looked around the tree-house until he saw Antonio, fast asleep on the old queen sized bed they use to share. The expression on his face was peaceful. Arthur was tempted to kill the vampire, but then he remember he needed the other's help to find his best friend (and the two also had unfinished business.) Arthur slowly walked towards the sleeping vampire, he hesitated in his action, knowing vampires were sensitive to touch, but finally gathered up courage and kissed Antonio's cheek... The cheek was cold. Arthur found left over sheets under the bed and laid them on the ground. He laid down and went to sleep. A figure in the dark walked over to Arthur. The figure picked up the sleeping man and laid him on the bed. The figure touched his cold cheek, his dear Arthuro still loved him... He felt overjoyed, but at the same moment, knew that he shouldn't try anything because of the small gesture of affection. He wished that they didn't break off years ago. He wanted to mend their spark. It would take time, time that has pasted by. His whole being would have to try and mend what he and Arthuro had. If he fails, they'll both try to kill and destroy. For now he would try, and maybe some day, this day, he would be in Arthuro's arms once again.

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Hi guys~! So, what did ya think~? I'mma sorry, all the Lithuania/Toris fans... I just love bashing Toris sometimes XD... I hope that UkSp/SpUk fans are not sad (I'm thinking about making UkSp an ending pairing) Um, this is actually the longest chapter i've ever wrote on fanfiction... I'm freaking serious. I hope the vampire c**_**_liché wasn't too much, i'm serious sorry about all the clichéness... Um, please REVIEW~!_**

**_Translations~: _**

**_Spanish:_**

**_Because Arthur,_****_ i still_****_ love you and will never stop loving you... _****_I'll wait forever for you, my precious Arthur_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam-Chan: Hola, Allo and Hey~! I'mma back with a new chapter of Dark Days! Um, I want **__**thank everyone who is still reading this story~! You guys are awesome! I am also sorry to all of you guys, especially those who i have PMed with. I am horrible at updates, and will try to make it up to you guys with long chapters, (at least, more than 3,000 words). Anyway, enough of **__**my rants, lets get on with the story~!**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: More Drama shit! Bad language, yaoi, rape, flashback-story-telling-thingy, uke Germany, getting along, flashback-thingies, teenager Romano**__** and etc...**_

_**Disclaimer: I-ith Don't-ith Own-ish Hetalia, but i love-ish Manga! :'P**_

* * *

Ludwig woke up, a sharp pain running through him as he opened his eyes. He felt a heavy weight on top of him.

"No! No! No! This **can't **be real! I'm **can't **be here! Not in this horrid place!" The memories kept flooding back to Ludwig.

Keessee~!

His laugh..

You look much better like this~.

His taunts... The other's piercing red eyes burned themselves into Ludwig's skull. Ones that showed no mercy.

I'm not _that _cruel...

But, he was... At least, in Ludwig's eyes. Ludwig tried to shifted the vampire's weight on off him. He succeeded in getting the vampire off of him and ran (as quietly as he could) down the long flight of stairs. Ludwig saw the door. The sweet, merciful, door! Ludwig immediately ran to it and turned the knob. Or, at least, he tried to turn it...

It was locked...

Ludwig looked for the lock, but couldn't find one. _Damn it! Why! Why was this happening to him! _Ludwig tried the knob again, it still wouldn't work.

"It's locked by magic~." Said a new voice in the room. The said voice made Ludwig jump. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Ludwig's waist, while the person's hot breath left itself to Ludwig's ear.

"You look so delicious this morning~. I could just _eat up every inch of you_~." The voice said to Ludwig, making the other shiver with extreme fear and unwanted arousement.

D-d-don't touch me! When the man said this, Gilbert inwardly chuckled.. Still so feisty, not that Gilbert didn't like it, oh no, he _loved _it~. Gilbert only held the other tighter, which made the man start to struggle. The man broke free from Gilbert's grasp and turn around to face his attacker. The same _piercing red_ eyes from last night faced him. Ludwig swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He was trapped, he couldn't escape, the vampire would just capture him again. Gilbert noticed the helpless look in the other's eyes and pinned the man on the door. He brought his face closer to the man's until their faces were almost touching. He looked into the man's blue eyes, which were now wide open with fright. Gilbert saw panic swarming around in the man's eyes. He also saw plenty of defiance... He would have to,_ fix_ that.. The man, who was now squirming under the other's gaze, turned his head to look away, trying to escape the nightmare by closing his eyes. Gilbert did chuckle this time, but very quietly. He attacked the other's neck, that still had marks from the previous night.

"Oh-h-h! M-m-mmh!" Ludwig gasped and moaned as the vampire made more marks on his neck. Silently cursing his body for reacting. The noises were delightful to Gilbert's ears, making him crave for more, like the night before. Gilbert's tongue made a trail of saliva on the other's chest, heading southward, stopping just above the other's twitching cock. It was dripping with precum, making Gilbert smirk.

"Your body is very eager~. You should join it and surrender to me~."

"N-n-never!" Ludwig stuttered, but still managed to shout out his answer.

"Why~? What reason do you have to defy _me_~? Gilbert asked.

"Ev-v-ery reason there is..." Ludwig spat out in venom-filled hate. His reply made Gilbert quirk an eyebrow up. Damn! His new slave was _very _feisty! It made him enjoy breaking the man down more than any other he had before. He pulled the man nipples harshly, bringing the other to the floor.

"B-b-bastard.." Ludwig said to the other as he tried to keep himself defiant. The other's response was his cock facing Ludwig.

"Suck." The vampire commanded. Ludwig refused, he was not about to let the other's nasty appendage go into his mouth.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. _Suck__._" Ludwig refused a second time, making the vampire smirk. Wait...smirk? Ludwig was confused by the smirk, the stupid cocky smirk that laid itself across the vampire's face. Oh how badly Ludwig wanted to wipe that _horrid _smirk off the other's face. And put him on trial. Torture be the vampire's punishment. And Ludwig, Ludwig would laugh with joy as the demonic beast was tortured to death. Ludwig himself would give the other the final blow, with the sharpest stake there ever was, and drive it straight to the other's chest. Oh how Ludwig would celebrate!

_"But, you won't~." The voice was back, taunting Ludwig again. Doubting Ludwig again._

"I will!"

_"Oh, still so feisty, i thought you would be broken by now~." The voice said mockingly, but to the point that the disappointment was clear. _

"Don't underestimate me..

_"But it is so easy to do so~. _

"I will not be broken! I am stronger than you think."

_"The strong have fallen too~." _

"I w-w-will not-t-t!"

_"Are you sure about that~? Your retort didn't seem wholehearted~._

"Of course i'm sure! I am p-p-positiv-ve!"

_We'll see what happens next time~. By then you would have already submit to the vampire~._

Ludwig felt something rubbing against his lips. It was..._No! Why is it that! Why did the vampire have to be that _**cruel**_? _Ludwig's eyes opened wide as his saw the other's cock right in front of him. _  
_

"Y-you bastar-" Ludwig wasn't able to finish his sentence, for the vampire had slammed his cock into Ludwig's mouth. Ludwig felt tears pricking once more, but did his best to hold them back. It was so disgusting, sucking off another man. Ludwig was about to bite the thing that thrust itself back and forth into his mouth, when the vampire spoke.

"If you dare to bite me, i will make every other moment of your life extremely _painful_, do you understand~?" The threat, gave Ludwig no choice but to suck on the vampire's cock. The vampire thrust into Ludwig's mouth more roughly, making the tears come back.

One...Two..Three...Four...

They poured down Ludwig's face, the vampire smiled at this. A cruel smile, but still a smile. Gilbert kept thrusting into the other's mouth, loving the feeling of the warm cavern on his cock. Soon afterwards, Gilbert came, his seed filling the other's mouth. The man spat out as much as he could, and was forced to swallow the rest. Gilbert kneeled down to the man's level. He planted kisses on the man's tears. It was bittersweet, also tauntingly horrid for the man. Messing with the man mentally, or 'training' him was becoming Gilbert's favorite part, though it had only been a few hours. Gilbert licked off the speck of cum on the man's face, making the man look at him with true horror. Gilbert flipped the man over, creating an unmanly sound that emerged from the other's lips. He held the struggling man's arms and thrust into the other's with no warning.

"N-N-NO!" Ludwig screamed out in pain. The sick bastard was invading him again! It hurt, it hurt from the inside out, it was breaking his mind...

Another Thrust..!

Another Thrust...!

Another Thrust!

"S-s-stop! P-p-please!" Ludwig was now sobbing. Pleading for mercy was the only option in this hell. Gilbert kept thrusting, loving the sounds of the other's pleas. He squeezed the other's cock, making the man cry out. He rubbed the tip, pinching and poking the rest of the appendage.

"A-a-ahhhh!" Ludwig cried out, now in a hazy mixed of torturing pleasure. The vampire hit a spot inside of Ludwig, making him cry out even more, with unwanted moans. Ludwig came onto the floor, not able to think at the moment. The vampire kept thrusting until he found his own release. He came inside of the other, to the point of seed spilling out of the man. Ludwig felt weak, to the point that he couldn't fight back. He cursed himself for being weak, and letting the vampire have his way with him.

"Come along Ludwig~. Master wants you to get cleaned up~." Ludwig, heard the other's commands, but responded with silence, looking at the other like he was insane. Gilbert surprised the other by bending down and throwing the man over his shoulder. He felt no protest from the other, which he felt, was nice for a change. He place the other in the bathroom, which, was the size of a master bedroom. He closed the door afterwards. The door was also locked with magic. Making in impossible for the man to escape. Minutes later, Ludwig finally regained his senses and recalled what the vampire had said. Ludwig looked around the bathroom. It was blood red, black and a faded white. Ludwig turned the knob on the bath tub and let the warm water fill the tub to a certain level. Ludwig walked into the tub, loving the warm feeling on his legs and feet. He sat down, feeling even more relaxed. The sweet blissfulness of the water, helped Ludwig forget. It helped him forget all the things that happened to him so suddenly. It was a quick escape, but Ludwig knew he had to face reality. Ludwig used the sweet smelling block of something that he supposed, was soap. He rubbed his violated body raw, making it the color of a faded pink. He stepped out of the wonderful tub of escape and dry himself off with the towel that was on the side of the tub. He was about to put on his priest uniform, when he remembered that it was in the vampire's room. He didn't want to leave the bathroom, he didn't want to go back to that horrid room, where who knows what could be waiting for him, to torture him in the worst ways known to man. But, he knew, he couldn't stay in there, so Ludwig mustered up enough courage to move his naked self out of the bathroom and into the vampire's room, at least he thought it was the vampire's room, the other had molested in the room, so for the time being, he could safely assume what he wanted... The room was empty, and the vampire was nowhere in sight. Ludwig tried to locate any signs of his clothing, but couldn't find them. He did find a huge shirt, far too huge for the vampire as well as himself. It reached just above his knees, making him feel uneasy about his attire, but still wouldn't let it beat the fact that he was grateful for the piece of clothing. He noticed he dark it was in the vampire's house, and decided to explore. Maybe he could find a hiding place.. No! The vampire could find him. The vampire would question him and it would lead to his demise. Thinking these thoughts, Ludwig still explored the vampire's house, which was quite eerie, the house being lit up by torches on the walls. Ludwig wouldn't be surprised if this place was a prison. After minutes of exploring the huge house. Ludwig decided to turn back, for even though he didn't want to cross paths with the vampire, he still had hope that he could find some water in that kitchen. Ludwig trusted his sense of direction, but was starting to doubt it when he didn't make it back to first hallway he had entered. Instead, he seemed to be going deeper into the other's house, becoming even more lost by the second. When hope was beginning to wipe itself from the mind, Ludwig spotted a room with a faint light. He immediately walked towards it. The room was lit up with a torch, only showing one half of the room. Ludwig looked at the torch that was above him, hoping that it would keep him company, since he when a chuckle bounced around the room.

"I was wondering when you would find this room~." A voice said. Ludwig turn in the direction he thought the voice was in.

"Keessee~! You won't find me~." The voice taunted. Ludwig turned around again, but couldn't find the person anywhere. He was suddenly pushed up against the wall and was met face to face with the vampire.

"Get away from me!" Ludwig shouted to the vampire, struggling to get away.

"Mmm~. You smell delicious, i just want to take you right now slave~. Gilbert let his hands roam all over the other's body.

"B-bastard! S-s-stop touching me!" Ludwig pushed the other away and ran to the other side of the room, making Gilbert chuckle. Ludwig couldn't see anymore, being on the other side of the room. Gilbert could see Ludwig shaking in fear, it made him smirk. The image of his slave shaking in fear made him lick his lips.

"Why do you still resist me slave~?" Gilbert asked. Gilbert was really curious to find out the answer. Why _was _the man still resisting him? Though, he had to admit, he was surprised the man could make it this far, and not be begging on his knees to be fucked. What his slave didn't know, was the fact that all vampires _could_ see in the dark, and that it didn't lower the chances of the man being fucked roughly, against the wall. He touched the other from behind, moving away faster than the man could swing his fists in that direction. He continued to poke, pinch, and lick the other at random times, making the man look silly as he tried to punch the other, but only able to hit thin air. Ludwig was frustrated that he couldn't land a punch on the vampire, he began to tire himself out, making his punches quicker, sharper, better, but he still couldn't hit the vampire. The damned creature would giggle in a mocking way, whenever Ludwig failed to hit the other. Ludwig moved his hands in the dark, trying to locate a weapon of some sort. His hands found themselves touching a wall. Ludwig moved his hands on the wall, to check for any exits... There were none. Ludwig sighed inwardly and leaned himself up against the wall. He moved the hair that had fallen over his eyes, and tried to slick it back, but as soon as he let go of the hair strands, they fell back in their place, which is, hanging down, covering his forehead. Ludwig stayed leaning against the wall, contemplating about his past and his present situation. His eyes started to close, maybe he could rest for a moment... _No! Stay awake! Stay...awake! Stay awake..._ Ludwig sat down and leaned his back against the wall. A little rest wouldn't hurt, right? Soon, he fell asleep, his head almost touching his shoulder. Ludwig let all his troubles leave him, and became a victim of peaceful dreams. Gilbert inwardly smiled at the sight, his slave was so cute~! Gilbert walked over to spot where the man laid. He picked up the other and stared. The man looked so, peaceful, like he had forgotten his troubles, at least, the troubles the man had made for himself. He walked down the confusing hallways at alarming speed. As he entered his bedroom, he looked at his slave one last time before laying him on the bed and leaving the room.

* * *

What had happened...?

Arthur asked himself that simple question, when he found himself in a bed, (not his own) looking up at a different ceiling, in a different house, then, he remembered.. I sold my life to Antonio for... My best friend, Ludwig. Arthur immediately put himself back on guard, looking around the room for any ambush. He could find none. Arthur got out of the bed and once again, tried to sense for danger. For a second time, he couldn't find any. He walked onto the balcony, which thankfully, had tall trees to shade out the blinding sun. What was he going to do? How was he going to find Ludwig? Was this all just a silly plan, that wouldn't amount to anything but a lack of freedom..? No! He was Arthur -fucking- Kirkland for heaven's sake! He **never **did any brash. He **was **going to rescue his best friend and kill the vampires's new breed. Yes, everything was under control.

_What about Antonio? Asked the voice. _

W-w-what do you mean by that?

_Well, you and i both know that you love Antonio, and that's the reason you can't kill him~._

I don't love him! I can't love him...!

_Lying much~? _

Why do you care?

_Because i am you. I love Antonio because i am you~! So i would care._

You're bloody mocking me, aren't you.

_No Arthur, your mocking yourself~._

Arthur was taken out his thoughts by the feeling of something on his shoulder. He turned around, only to see Antonio's face.

"What the fuck! Are you spying on me?" Arthur yelled at the other, who in turn, just laughed softly.

"No Arthuro~. Remember, you are- You gave up your freedom. Antonio answered, correcting himself in between words. He didn't want to get the other upset on his first day back.

"I suppose, you do have a reason to watch me. To make sure i don't try to run away or something of the sort..." Arthur muttered.

"I do not have to watch you Arthuro, for i know you are a man of your word.." Antonio said to the other, who was currently gazing at the ground.

"You're right... but i could never fool you in the first place..." Arthur mumbled, but to the point that the other could understand what he was saying.

"Yeah, you couldn't..." Antonio said, smiling at the other. They stood there in silence for quite a while before Antonio starting to talk.

"Later this day, I would like you to come with me, to meet a friend of mine."

"Who is this friend of yours?" Arthur asked.

"Él es como un hijo para mí~. But I still like to call him little brother or friend. Su nombre es Lovino, pero yo le llamo Lovi~! Él es mi pequeño tomate~." Antonio said, babbling on in Spanish, much to the annoyance of Arthur, who only had forgotten most of the Spanish Antonio had taught him...

"Antonio..."

"Huh? Si Arthuro~!" Antonio answered, eager to hear what the other had to say.

"I only understood half of what you were saying... Because it has been a while since we've seen each other. And during the time we went our separate ways, I didn't really need to speak Spanish, so over time I forgot most of the language." Arthur said, almost laughing when he saw Antonio pout..

"I wish i could say the same to you, but almost all the vampires here speak English. For that reason I curse your language sometimes... Antonio said, moving his arms in dramatic motions.

"But, at the same time i'm glad, because without this 'language' of yours, i wouldn't be able to talk to you. For it was i who made the first move~." Antonio said, trying to look high and mighty at the other, without laughing.

"Why you! It didn't happen that way! We bumped into each other, then you tried to threaten me!" Arthur said, flailing his arms around.

"But, my threat frightened you~." Antonio teased.

"No it didn't!" Arthur retorted.

"Yes it did~." Antonio shot back.

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did~."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did~."

"No it didn't!"

"Then why are you blushing Arthuro~?" Antonio asked. Arthur tried to cover his cheeks with his hands, for he was, indeed blushing. Antonio walked over to the other, trying to take the other's hands off his cheeks. It was like tug-o-war, since both sides wouldn't give up. The tug-o-war ended with Antonio tripping over something and Arthur falling on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Arthur noticed that Antonio was now blushing.

"I'm not the one blushing now~." He teased. Antonio pushed the other off, then started to laugh.

"Antonio...?"

"Yes Arthuro.."

"This sort of reminds me of old times.." Arthur said, gazing off to another time.

"You're right Arthuro, this is like old times, but...

"But what?" Arthur questioned. What could possible be different about this?

"But, you were the one on the bottom~. Blushing like a nun, saying 'that someone might see us'~. Antonio said, giggling as he saw Arthur's face become pink.

"It n-never of the sort h-happened that way! **You **were the one who was on the bottom!" Arthur said, while trying get rid of blush.

"Then why are you blushing Arthuro~?" Antonio teased. Arthur was about to say a quick retort, when he stopped himself and started to contemplate. As he did, a smirk began to place itself on his face.

"Because, like you said so yourself. I'm just a perverted human who only tries to get in your pants~. Arthur said, causing Antonio to blush a deep shade of red.

He _did _remember saying that.

* * *

He was gone for too long.

At least that's what Alfred thought... He knew Toris told him Arthur didn't say when he would return, but he had a feeling something was...off. Arthur was never gone for this long, and if he was, he would have stopped by and visit him and Mattie already. So he decided that he would have to take matters into his own hands and find Arthur himself. He knew he should probably ask Mattie for help, but Mattie could stay here and be on the lookout for Arthur. He had all that taken care of, so, how was he going to get out? Without being noticed, of course.

Toris!

Alfred quietly walked around the room, trying to see if the other was there. He wasn't, but Alfred was still determine, he was never one to give up this early. He searched for Toris in the other rooms, but still couldn't find him. He decided to try one last room, and as luck would have it, Toris was there, standing close to the exit. As Alfred walked towards Toris, he looked around the room to see if anyone was watching him. He inwardly sighed with relief when he saw that no one noticed him. He needed this plan to work, for Arthur. Alfred silently tugged on Toris' shirt, trying to get the other's attention.

"W-w-who's t-there?" Toris said, imagining a horrible creature trying to drag him to an abyss.

"It's me, Alfred~!" Alfred said to the other, much to Toris' surprise.

"Oh, hello there Alfred." Toris said to the other, relieved that it was only Alfred.

"Mr. Toris~! Can you help me with something?" Alfred asked the other, while silently praying this would work.

"Yes. What is it you need help with?" Toris questioned, he didn't want to be a part of anything that could cause trouble.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me to the edge of the forest, Arthur always took me there to see the sunset, but now that he'll be gone for unknown amount of time, I was wondering if you could take me?" Alfred asked the other, also trying to use his baby blue eyes to guilt trip the other. Toris wanted to say something, he really did, but he didn't know what to say. What could say? Not wanting Alfred to cry, Toris smiled and nodded his head, feeling even better when Alfred gave him a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mr. Toris!" Alfred said as he took Toris' hand and the two walked outside together. They walked down the trail, towards the forest. In between the trees they could see the sky, which was now a pink-orange-yellow mass of light. Toris, mesmerized by the beauty of the sky, didn't notice Alfred slip away.

"Toris! Come on! It's time to go! It's really dark, and i'm kinda scarred." Alfred said, throwing his voice in the direction of the town. Toris, hearing Alfred's immediately ran towards the town, secretly scarred to death at being outside at sunset.

"I'm coming Alfred! Wait for me!" Toris yelled. After Alfred couldn't see Toris' figure anymore, he jumped out of the place he was hiding and ran into the forest. Alfred walked quietly, taking all the precautions that Arthur showed him. He watched for any sight of Arthur or vampires, and was relieved when he saw no vampires, but it also made him more determinant to find Arthur. Soon, he was deep in the forest and could no longer tell where he was. The setting sun was going lower into the sky, making him feel nervous about venturing any further.

_Snap...! _

Alfred ran for his life. He wasn't about to get eaten be a vampire. No, he had to find Arthur. He tripped over a hidden branch and fell. He tried to stand back up, without making a sound, even though, he felt like he could cry.

Lost, alone, in the middle of the forest, one full of vampires, and i still haven't found Arthur. I'm so stupid! I should have never left the town...

_You shouldn't say that... A voice in his head said._

Why not?

_Because, what's done is done, and you cannot change that..._

I guess so...

_But, do not worry, dear friend. I am sure something will turn around._

Really?

_Really..._

The voice gave Alfred new hope, and courage to continue his quest to find Arthur.

_Creak..._

The noise was close. He was about to be eaten by a vampire. He couldn't take it anymore, he had failed, and his failure was ending with death. Alfred started to cry. He cried because there was nothing else to do, he might as well make his death less painful by just sitting still and crying.

"Damnit! Please don't cry... Um, really, stop fucking crying bastard!" A voice from above said. Alfred kept crying, but looked around for the voice.

"I'm right here." The voice said. Alfred looked behind him and saw a boy, who looked a little older than him, maybe eleven or twelve, walking towards him. He began to scramble away, when the boy spoke.

"Wait! I'm sorry, it's not your fault. It's that bastard's fault! But, you'd probably thank him at the moment. He says i can't suck the blood of those who are crying. His rule is fucked up, but I guess it saved your skin." The boy said. Alfred stopped trying to run away and sat down, facing the boy.

"You're a vampire? I didn't know vampires swore like crazy." Alfred said.

"Um, about that, I just swear all the time. That doesn't mean all vampires swear like that, Antonio doesn't." The vampire boy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know someone named Antonio too!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Good for you kid, but your Antonio and my Antonio couldn't be the same Antonio."

"Let's compare them." Alfred suggested.

"Okay. I'll go first. My Antonio has chocolate brown hair." The vampire boy muttered.

"Mine does too! Um, my Antonio also has brown eyes~." Alfred said, making the vampire boy raise his eyebrow.

"Well, my Antonio always does a certain thing, no one else, but I do. He..."

"Eats tomatoes!" Alfred and the vampire boy said in unison.

"Huh... What did you just say?" The boy asked.

"I said my Antonio eats tomatoes! Maybe they're the same Antonio?" Alfred guessed.

_How can this boy...this human boy, know Antonio? How is that possible? __I guess i'll have to question the bastard later._

"Hey! Um, what's your name?" Alfred asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"My name's Lovino... What's yours?" Lovino questioned. He wasn't about to let this bastard off the hook.

"My name's Alfred~." Alfred answered. Maybe this vampire boy wasn't so bad after all.

"I don't usually ask this question to crying people, but what are you doing out here? Trying to get yourself killed?" Lovino asked, curious as to why the human boy was in this forest full of danger. It was now Alfred's turn to look sheepish. He told Lovino his whole story, up to this point, and the other listened. He didn't call Alfred a crazy kid who was stupid, (he did call him bastard) but he actually waited until the other had finished to say something.

"How old are you?" Lovino asked.

"I'm nine, but i'm turning ten in a few months." Alfred answered. Lovino sighed in relief; he was glad the other was old enough.

"Um, do you mind if i drink some of your blood?" Lovino asked. Alfred felt a little sick at the question. He was just starting to like the other.

"Well, uh, why?" Alfred questioned. He wanted to know why, even if the thought of it did make him sick.

"I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything in weeks. Just so you know, I'm not going to suck it from you, that would eventually make me kill you by taking all your blood. So, all i'm asking from you is that you take something and prick yourself with it so that only a little blood comes out, and i can at least eat something, even if it is a extremely small meal." Lovino said, checking every few seconds to see if the human was paying attention.

"I guess that's okay, but what does my age have to do with you drinking my blood?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Well, Antonio—tomato bastard— made a whole mouth full of rules i have to follow. He says 'it's important' and 'i will figure out the reason when i'm older'. And one of the rules are 'don't drink the blood of children under seven years of age'. Lovino explained.

"I know what's that's like, having a lot of rules to follow. Arthur makes lots of rules." Alfred said, silently missing Arthur. Alfred carefully picked up a thorny stick and pricked himself on the leg with it. After at least five more times of pricking himself harshly with the stick, blood finally came oozing out of his leg. Not knowing what else to do, Alfred tried to collect all the dripping blood in his hand. He then walked over to where the vampire boy was standing, and held out his hand.

"Um, here you go... Enjoy, i think?" Alfred said nervously. Lovino took the human's hand in his, and was just about to have his meal, when he realized it would be a little strange for the human, and decided to get rid of his worry.

"This might tickle a little, since i'm lapping up blood from your hand. It looks kind of fucked up, but you won't die." Lovino said, inwardly proud of himself for reassuring the human.

"Okay..." Alfred responded, feeling a little better, knowing what was in store. Lovino then starting lapping up the blood from the other's palm, being careful not to break the skin. When he finished, he wiped off the bit of blood that was on his cheek.

"Hey bastard. Since you said your 'brother's' a vampire hunter, i have a hunch of where he might be..." Lovino told the human as he started to walk away.

"Really?" Alfred asked, running after Lovino.

"Yeah, but you have to promise to do everything i tell you." Lovino replied, holding a serious expression on his face.

"I-i-i promise.." Alfred said. He wasn't about to give up now. Maybe the vampire boy was on to something. And besides, maybe they could become friends!

"Okay. I have a hunch that this Arthur of yours might be at the vampire gathering tonight. It's being held in Disenchanted Hollow Perstamate, or Perstamate Hollow for short." Lovino explained.

"What does Pers-Perstam-Perstamate mean?" Alfred asked, curious as to what magical meaning it could have.

"_Perstamate_ means 'Of Cursed Light', which is what those bastard priest call moonlight, especially during the 'unholy' hour." Lovino explained.

"Oh..." Was all Alfred could say. He _had _heard Father Carlos and the other priest say that.

"Well, um, follow me bastard...!" Lovino said, afterwards putting his fingers to his lips motioning the other to be quiet. They kept walking for what seemed like forever. Alfred was just about to ask the vampire boy if they were lost, when he was pulled behind a pile of rocks.

"Be quiet, okay? I'm going to be right back. I'm going to get a cloak for you, to hide you when we're among vampires. So, stay put bastard. Got it?" Lovino said, relieved when the human nodded his head. He almost smiled right then and there. He was happy someone was finally listening to him. Maybe, if the human wasn't killed when they reached Perstamate Hollow, he could keep on hanging out with him. And maybe, just maybe, he could have a friend other than Antonio —tomato bastard— and...well, for now, a friend other than Antonio. Yeah, that would be nice. He arrived to the tree-house (which he wouldn't tell anyone he actually loved living in it) and looked around the house for Antonio.

Nope. The tomato bastard wasn't here. Oh well, he didn't feel like the tomato bastard questioning him anyway. He picked up a random cloak from the cloak-closet. It looked too small for himself, so it'll probably fit Alfred. Lovino immediately left the place he calls home, and ran back to where he hid Alfred. When he got there, he couldn't hear a sound. It was making feel uneasy. Alfred couldn't be...dead, could he?

"Bastard! Are you still alive?" Lovino whispered. He was relieved when Alfred popped up from the rocks.

"Yeah! Are you still _alive_ Lovi~?" Alfred whispered back, giggling a little.

"Ha ha, very funny. Trying to be a smart aleck already? Lovino said, trying not to chuckle. Unfortunately for Lovno, his whole being thought he _should _try to have some fun, and let a small chuckle escape from his mouth.

"You liked my joke~." Alfred whispered.

"Uh, well yeah, it's not half bad." Lovino said, trying to cover up his chuckle with some sort of excuse. Alfred smiled. Lovino was the best! Maybe, even better than Arthur, who would never take him anywhere.

"Here, take this and put it on. It will cover you from the vampires's sight. At least it will hide the strong smell of blood coming from you." Lovino said to the other, wondering why more than before, he was worried for this human's safety.

They were good traveling buddies?

_"No~." A voice said._

They were good at adventuring with each other?

_"Yes, but no~!" The voice said again._

Then what damnit!

_"Because you're friends~!" The voice, who was very patient , answered. _

He had a friend. Well, one other than Antonio. Lady Luck _must _love him today. He saw that Alfred had put on the cloak, which somehow, fit the human perfectly.

"Okay bastard, same rules apply when we're in Perstamate Hollow and on the way there. You got to be quiet, not a peep. Got that?" Lovino told the other.

"Yeah, I got it. Be quiet, don't get eaten, stay alive." Alfred answered. The two set off on their journey, walking hand in hand, which was, of course, Alfred's doing.

* * *

"Lovi~!" Antonio called for the third time. He was beginning to worry. What had happen to his Lovi!

"Maybe he's socializing?" Arthur suggested, he voice barely above a whisper. Antonio shook his head. Lovino never really liked to socialize with people, especially kids his age.

"Maybe he changed his ways?" Arthur suggested once more.

"No Arthuro. He won't just 'change his ways'. He's like you Arthuro, stubborn." Antonio explained, making Arthur turn beret red under the cloak he was wearing. The two kept walking through the sea of vampires, avoiding strange looks from the creatures. Antonio held Arthur's hand, despite knowing that if the other could, he would protest against it. He didn't want Arthuro to get lost, or worst, taken by another vampire. Even if the other didn't realize it yet, he was Antonio's and Antonio was his. They were meant to be together, like they were many years ago.

"Antonio.." Arthur whispered as they got past the last of the crowd of vampires.

"Si Arthuro..." Antonio answered.

"I think they all want to chop me into a million pieces." Arthur said nervous.

"I think so too, for once. But there is one way we can stop them from thinking you're a meal." Antonio said, not sure if the other was going to go along with this.

"What?" Arthur asked. He didn't want to become anyone's dinner.

"We can do it just like old times~."

* * *

_"Arthuro, this is dangerous! You could get eaten!" Antonio whispered as they walked in the sea of vampires. _

_"Lighten up Tonio~. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promised remember? And besides, I'm not letting anyone else take your lips or touch your hands in the way i do." Arthur whispered back stubbornly. As they came out the sea of vampires, Antonio took Arthur near a tree, trying to get the other farther away from danger. _

_"They're going to know i'm human now." Arthur said to Antonio. _

_"How?"_

_"Because you took me to this abandon area. But, if you listen to me, we can break their suspicion." Arthur said, smirking underneath his cloak. _

_"Okay, what did you have in m-" That was all Antonio could get out, as Arthur pinned Antonio to the tree and crashed their lips together. Antonio tried to struggle, but stopped, liking the feeling of the other kiss him in public. He got the other to stop pinning him to the tree and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Their tongues moved in sync, holding each other closely in their embrace. When they parted, Arthur took his finger and wiped up the bit of saliva that was left in between them. He then licked the finger, making Antonio blush. _

_"Mmmh, Arthuro~." Antonio purred afterwards._

_"Yes, love~?" Arthur said._

_"You're the best~." Antonio answered as he wrapped his arms around the other for a second time._

_"You are too~." Arthur replied softly as he return the hug. _

* * *

"No. We can't... There's got to be another way!" Arthur said, inwardly panicking.

What the fuck am i going to do?

_You could always give in, and tell Antonio the truth~. The voice suggested. _

No! That could ruin my chances at finding my friend!

_Arthur dear, that would double your chances at finding Ludwig~. Did you think before you said those words? The voice asked teasingly. _

Wait... Why the hell are you still in my head?

_I am you silly. I'm just the part of you that wants to take the stick out your ass and fuck Antonio~. The voice answered._

You know, your sentence sounded very perverted...

_It takes one to know one~!_

What is that supposed to mean!

_Exactly what I said~. You're secretly a perverted person who has feelings for Antonio~._

Someone just screwed my life over, didn't they?

_Maybe~! _

Arthur was snapped out his train of thoughts by the feeling of being pinned against a tree.

"What the fu-" Was all Arthur could get out as a pair of lips crashed themselves onto his. It was like something shocked Arthur, and he couldn't shake the feeling off. He was melting into something, he knew wouldn't help in the long run, but...

_But... _

It was nice for the moment. So Arthur gave in. He drew himself closer to the other and took charge. He shocked himself and he shocked Antonio. Their tongues, after a long wait, could finally embrace each other once again. Their fingers felt numb, and their bodies felt like jelly. They didn't stop. They _couldn't _stop, fearing of what would happen if they did.. They knew they would have to stop, even if at the moment, they believed they couldn't, but all good and precious things must come to an end...

* * *

"Hey Lovi~." Alfred whispered as they walked on the other side of the vampire filled area.

"Yes bastard. What is it?" Lovino asked. Couldn't this kid wait until they were farther away from the vampires?

"Well, do you think we'll find Arthur? Since there's no violent fighting going on, i'm not sure if he's here.." Alfred said, feeling gloomy.

"Cheer up Alfredo. I'll tell you a story...?" Lovino said, trying to do what Antonio used to do for him.

"Thanks Lovi! Will you tell me one of your favorites, not that lame fairy tale shit..." Alfred said, almost making Lovino's jaw go slack.

"Y-y-you swear?" Lovino asked. He also thought the kid was one of the naive ones. It seemed like he wasn't.

"Who doesn't?" Alfred answered, at the same time asking another question.

"Touché..." Lovino said. Once they were far enough from the crowd of vampires, but close enough to hear any suspicious noises. They settled under a big tree, laying their heads against it while lying down.

"Okay bastard, you gotta promise not to tell anyone that i told you this story, got that?" Lovino asked.

"Of course Lovi!" Alfred agreed. He didn't want to hurt his new friend.

"Good. So, are you ready?" Lovino said awkwardly.

"Yeah! I'm ready when you are~." Alfred replied.

"Okay...

* * *

_Many years ago. There lived a vampire. This vampire was different from the other's of the same breed. He had a great power, that the King wanted to use to launch an attack on the humans when the little vampire became older. As the little vampire grew older, the power still hid itself from the King and his officials. So they decided to put the young vampire in a secluded area, away from the vampire breed. Months pasted, and the young vampire began to feel a void of loneliness grow inside of him. He was prepared to drive a stake into himself, when he heard a cry. _

_"No! I can't be lost! Farther Carlos and that Feliciano kid were here a minute ago!" _

_The young vampire, desperate enough to put himself in danger by talking to a human, ran towards the noise. There was a young boy, who was sitting on a rock, crying. The young vampire, knowing the horrible feeling of loneliness, decided to help the human boy find his companions. _

_"__Hola extraño ~. ¿Ocurre algo?__  
_

_"I don't really understand what you're saying..." The boy said, sniffling a little afterwards._

_" __Oh, usted no habla español __  
_

_"N-no! I mean y-y-yes! B-b-but, who are y-you?" The boy questioned, trying to wipe up his tears so the boy who just appeared wouldn't think he was a wimp. _

_"I am Antonio~. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Arthur, and right now i'm lost." _

_"And why would that be?" Antonio asked_

_"Because...Because, i don't know!" Arthur replied. Antonio raised an amused eyebrow. This human was nothing like anyone told him they would be like. _

_"Are you afraid of me?" Antonio asked, curious as to what the human would say. _

_"No. Not really... You're not exactly threatening, you know." Arthur said, his words sprinkled with a bit of sarcasm. _

_"Oh really? You're not afraid of _**me, **_a vampire boy~?" Antonio asked, chuckling quietly when he saw the human's eyes widen. _

_"No... Vampire or not, like i said before, you're not a very threatening person." Arthur said calmly, when really, he was panicking a little on the inside._

_"That's nice to know~. If you don't mind, maybe you could come back sometime, i get pretty lonely." Antonio said quietly, sadness in his tone. _

_"Okay. That is if you don't act threatening or anything of that sort. I would be glad to come back. To help to with your loneliness, not because i like you or anything! I just met you!" Arthur exclaimed, causing Antonio to inwardly chuckle. This human was funny! Antonio led Arthur back in the direction of his companions, doing his best not to be seen by them. When Arthur's companions weren't looking, Arthur waved to Antonio, who in turn waved a tree branch back at him. _

_Soon, their friendship began to blossom. They both became older, growing closer to each other as they could, without anyone knowing, of course. But, all they were, was soon to be broken and sliced into pieces. On that fateful day..._

* * *

"Lovi~!" Someone called, making Lovino pause his storytelling. Lovino turned around and saw that Antonio was heading right for him.

_Oh, crap! Alfred is still here! I can't let the tomato bastard see him._

"Um, Alfred...! We need to fucking leave right now!" Lovino said, trying not to show the fact that he was panicking.

"Why?" Alfred asked. Snapping out of the daze the story put him in.

"Because...Because...! You want to live, right?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah..." Alfred answered. What kind of question was that?

"Well, if we don't leave right now. You will probably be killed by a crowd of vampires...!" Lovino exclaimed. Alfred quickly got up and run in the same direction as Lovino, trying to catch up.

"Hurry up...! They're going to get you if you don't hurry up!" Lovino shouted to Alfred.

"I'm not a vampire you know. So i'm not able to take off at the fucking speed of light..." Alfred shouted back. Lovino face-palmed. He should have remembered that.

"Okay bastardo, jump on my back. I'll carry you to the entrance of the village and then, you'll have to find your own way from there." Lovino said.

"Deal!" Alfred agreed, jumping on the vampire boy's back. They took off at once. Lovino could still feel Antonio coming closer. There was another person with him.

_He's probably trying to get me to make a friend with those ass hats again. _

Soon, Lovino and Alfred could see the light of the town. A few minutes afterwards, Lovino stopped and Alfred climbed off Lovino's back. Before walking into the town, Alfred waved at Lovino and said

"See ya later~!"

"Yeah... You too." Lovino replied, almost smiling. Even after having his life threatened, the human still managed to be happy. Lovino started to walk back to his home, forgetting about all his cares and only thinking about the amazing adventure he had.

"Lovi~! Where are you going~?" A voice called out.

_Oh shit..._

He had forgotten Antonio. And now, the tomato bastard was catching up with him. He had to get to the house immediately. So, he took off, not looking back once, for fear that his and Antonio's eyes might meet and then...

And then he would be in big trouble.

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry i left a cliffhanger right there, but i had too split this chapter in half. It's already pretty long in the first place. Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did! Please, please, please review! Or at least tell me what you think in a PM, because i'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter~. Merry 'Early' Christmas~! And for those who don't celebrate Christmas, Merry A Few Days Off From School! XD **__**Adios, until the next chapter.**_

_**I love you guys~!**_

_**,Sam-Chan...**_


End file.
